


告别（r18）

by polarburn



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarburn/pseuds/polarburn
Summary: 露露与爱人一起做了一个美妙的梦长时间性爱，两个老司机，人懒不刺激，还有可能中途弃车逃跑结尾大刀预警





	告别（r18）

红色组.普设  
tips：长时间日常性/爱，两个老司机，人懒不刺激，还有可能中途弃车逃跑

伊万看着通红的落日慢慢舔过地平线，想到自己已经不年轻了，年轻气盛的时候他像支四处乱蹿的鸟枪，没有给过王耀一刻安生，现在他宿醉过后如梦初醒，觉得像这样不急不徐的节奏反而能带给他艰难登顶的快感。

王耀窝在他怀里看书，任凭他的手指梳乱自己的头发，任凭软塌塌的靠垫在自己身上留下压痕，他们保持着这个舒适的姿势已经几个钟头，直到王耀对手里的精装胡言乱语失去兴趣，继而对这场漫长的会晤失去耐心，他支起手臂想要坐起来，却被伊万轻轻按住肩膀，嘿，多留一会，不要出来，他抚上王耀的小腹，因自己仍与他咬合的下身而微微挺起，似乎能轻易透过皮肤组织触探到体内的柱体，他的下身自从午觉醒来趁对方晕头昏脑做了全套就一直懒洋洋地待在王耀体内，仿佛进入一个温暖黏腻的穴口的不是伊万的阴茎而是他倦怠结痂的生活，为什么不，为什么不，性爱不需要奇技淫巧正如战争不需要刀剑枪炮，从前他像一个导演费心设计一出又一出感官大戏，观察唯一的受用者王耀出乎意料的表情，从未经人事的羞怯到高危运动中灭顶的欢愉，王耀总是能轻易超越他的想象，像一口未探明储量的绯色矿井，他向下开采得太深，忘了看矿井中晶亮幽光的美景。

可是你需要吃点东西，纵欲伤肾，思淫破功，王耀的声音在伊万头顶撒下暖意，随后伊万感到包覆着他的穴口正缓慢抽离，带出几点半干的乳色液体，伊万伸手抚摸后穴周围尚未恢复的粉色软肉与凝固的蛋白质，恋恋不舍的探进一个指节，听到头顶方向传来吸气声，不等他继续动作，王耀就换了副严肃口气，去吃东西，死流氓，说着欠身躲开不安分的手指，伊万明白强求不得，于是装模作样地伸个懒腰，翻身把两条长腿晃下床，撑着床沿坐着发呆，最后说我不想离开你。

王耀的目光与第一缕夕阳同时投射到他的后背，床垫吱呀作响，有人膝行到他后方，把腿放下来，王耀指挥道，别把我摔了，伊万一时没反应过来，王耀已转身跨坐在他的大腿上，身体悬出床外，伊万绷直大腿但阻止不了王耀因重心不稳连忙抱住他的脖子，他顺势吻在怀中人的胸膛，嗅着细密的薄汗，王耀的前胸敏感地泛起一片绯红，橘色夕阳加热两人之间的雾气和喘息，不需要更多刺激，伊万的下身已经有些充血，他导引初初挺立的柱体磨娑怀里人的臀缝，在后穴附近按揉搓动颤抖的软肉，然后就着上一次的余润进入，感到伏在肩上的王耀捏紧他的手臂发出嗯嗯的沙哑叫声，最终，红肿的分身在体内完成最后的胀大，炽热得像要与甬道融为一体。

伊万像抱一尊名贵的瓷花瓶一样将王耀托起，站立的体位使扩张不足的后庭也能勉强吞入整根阴茎，王耀悬空的双腿没什么安全感地夹住了伊万的腰，这个无奈的动作使小穴将柱体吸裹得更紧，让伊万的大腿直直掠过一阵酥麻的电流，险些双腿发软支撑不住两个人的重量，为了纡解酥痒的无力感，他伸开步子往门口走去，从房间到厨房的短短距离就是天堂到地狱再从地狱到天堂的轮回，伊万的步子虚得像踩棉花，每一步都伴随着阴茎在王耀体内扭动引起的低喘，同时灼热的软肉无死角地挤压着他充血的，走路这件稀松平常的事此时变成了感官刺激的层层轰炸，不一会他已汗流浃背，体内热浪翻涌，伏在身上的王耀忍不住从牙缝挤出一声叫唤，想伸手去触被胀满的疼痒交叠的下体，又担心一个挂不住摔下去，只得干忍着勾住伊万的脖子，显得比伊万还难熬，直到远征的脚印里撒下了两人的汗珠，伊万才意识模糊地摸到了冰箱门。

他使了几次劲才掰开冷藏室的门，一阵凉气霎时扑到他的面前王耀的后背，二人同时颤了下，但伊万没有放下怀里的人，而是让他坐在冰箱边缘，同时紧紧抱住他，王耀骂着死毛熊想把我绑架到寒带过年吗，一边感受着背后不断袭来的冷气和肉贴肉的火热胸膛与阴茎，脑子里不合时宜地蹦出一个古怪的菜式，突然又想到一个更为紧迫的问题——在下身交汇的巨大温差使某个本就敏感的部位更加提高了反应激烈程度，体内本就不堪忍受的酥痒胀痛此时猛烈冲击着那里密布的神经，像蓄力已久的海潮正调动能量向下体聚集。

伊万全然没有注意到王耀颤抖的身体，他扶着冰冷的冷藏室努力定神，呼着热气从里面掏出一盒牛奶，刚拧开盖子就感到包裹着他的王耀突然缩紧了穴道，他惊呼：耀……你干什么……啊……王耀没有听进他的话，残留的理智却让他不知说什么好，只好沉默着专注疏解下面的嘴，在翘起的柱体上下活动，偿了刚才不能动弹的恨，同时拍了伊万一掌：别让我一个人动啊，混蛋！伊万的身体比脑子先一步反应过来，他握住王耀抵在他小腹上的翘起快速揉动，听见对方的喘息变成了压抑的叫喊，随后是迷离的哼哼，伊万……伊万，我快到了……同时下身的吞吐加快了动作，快感掠过阴茎上道道起伏，像要在顶端迸发出一朵花来，不要，等等我……伊万语无伦次起来，手里完全忘了力道，牛奶从瓶口争先恐后撒上他的手臂再顺着肌肉流得到处都是，让王耀想扶住他的胳膊却连连打滑，有一些溅到他们的交合处，随着动作散发出淫靡的奶香，与性事特有的咸腥味交融，将理智碾得稀碎，胀大的柱体揉开肉穴内的褶皱，在退出时又被炽热的吸裹挽留，最终伊万扶着王耀汗涔涔的腰肢在他体内猛捣，没入整根巨物的一刻二人同时被欢愉之浪冲上顶点，伴随着高潮在可见与不可见的地方同时射出一片白浊，高潮过后接朣而至的是深深的空虚与恐惧，伊万抱住王耀紧紧拥吻，紧得像是要把他直接揉进自己的身体。

清……清理……王耀小声祈求，被动地位并未折损他的尊严，反而让他更加动人，让伊万没来由地想起他们的初次发生关系的那天，具体细节早已被忘到爪哇国，伊万从没想到自己会有需要这些回忆的时候，只记得那是个清爽的秋天，他们一路踩着金黄的秋风向合租的小公寓走去，王耀在路边卖梨子的小摊蹲下，浓郁的树荫染湿他半边背影，伊万心里一撞，想他要是我的多好。

噢，现在不正是深秋，窗外叶落无休无止，而他想要的人就红着脸趴在怀里，那就更不能放过他了，伊万坏心眼地想，他选择性忽视自己的自私幼稚，深吸一口气抱起王耀往回走。

你干什么……怀里的人慌了神，停下，就到这……可是伊万不可能如此轻易在此止步，他们俩都不可能，性爱不存在浅尝辄止，就像阿姆斯特朗不可能踏一脚月球就返航，伊万像劣质港片里的情节那样将王耀放在大床中央，将他圈禁在自己的身下，吻了吻那张不依不饶的嘴，接着欠身顺着他紧实的小腹一路舔下，做爱中的王耀闻起来像一场春雨，带腥味的潮湿，还有檀木调的男香，是他的纪念日礼物，这让伊万有些欣喜，有力的舌裹紧了口中的前端却只在边缘与柱身游移，头顶的王耀不满地啧了声，伸手篡住伊万后脑的头发，刚刚是谁让我停下？伊万故意在说话时用齿尖磨蹭口中的柱体，疼得王耀抽一口气，你今天是不是对我有什么想法，王耀从嗓子眼里朝他低吼，我每天都对你遐想联翩，伊万有节奏地动着，比如现在，我在想世上是先有火山还是先有你，说着他腾出一只手伸向王耀的后庭，透明的液体正一股股涌出，将床单沾出一块湿印，将手指放在柔软的边缘就可以感到里面灼人的高温，王耀被这个恬不知耻的比喻惹得恼羞成怒，踹了脚伊万的肚子，伊万握住他的大腿把头埋得更深，余光里模糊的瘦削膝盖像云雾缭绕的雪白峰顶，王耀曾是一个小有名气的登山协会里最年轻的成员，锻炼充足的小腿绷出精巧的弧度，尽管伊万不大赞成这个危险的兴趣，但也不得不屈服于爱人骨子里山峰般的俊逸和极限运动带来的矫健迷人的身材，可能他对床笫之事越来越大胆开放也要归功于此，伊万漫无边际地想着，突然感到一双手覆上自己的脸，抬头看见王耀皱着眉头一副隐忍的模样，指尖传来的颤抖暗示主动权的移交，接着身下人挺起腰腹往他的喉咙深处冲撞，伊万调整角度恰到好处地来了一记深喉，突然绽放的快意使王耀情不自禁弓起身体，下腹接连不断地传来海潮般的猛烈冲击感，刚刚纡解又破浪而来，令人情动的震颤直达肉体至深处，他咬紧自己的手背，竭力不过于大声地宣泄浪叫出声的冲动，最后狠狠地一咬，痛感迸发的同时把下身的东西彻底释放到伊万的口腔深处。

猝不及防的伊万只觉呛得慌，在王耀无力瘫软的间隙咳嗽着抓过床头的水杯漱漱口，把东西吐回杯子，白色的液体被冲散成缕状，像廉价特效里云层后的闪电，王耀全身湿淋淋的像只暴雨下无处可躲的黑猫，身下更是一片氤氲水光，他支起身子用一个湿热的吻让伊万再次陷入泥泞的战场，漫无边际的夕阳顺着汗珠渗入两人的皮肤，在肉体贴合处染上落日般的丹红。

我要怎样才能忘记你？伊万轻轻撕扯王耀的下唇，手指划过挺立的乳尖，我想一直停留在你的体内，就像你一直霸占我的脑海，这人有时直白得倒胃口，王耀想着与他十指相扣，一只手穿过他的短发，不想却被翻过来背对伊万跪立着，两只手在头顶被擒住，视野里突然一空和贴脸的冰冷墙壁很容易使人生出本能的恐惧，王耀对这样的小花招了如指掌，却仍然抑制不住被恐惧加强的兴奋，预料之外的，伊万抽出抽屉里的领带捆住他的双手，先是探到前端揉捏一阵王耀的东西，随后沿着臀缝用两根手指示威般的挤弄穴口周围的软肉，这次不行，伊万，绝对不行，王耀警示地低吼，我的一把老腰还得留着用呢，说着挣扎着想起身，却被伊万牢牢按住胯部，可是它明明闲得慌，伊万让王耀转过身，他突然对后入没了兴趣，你这个小骗子，他说着插入两根手指，感受到了上一回合留下的温度，王耀越发觉得这毛子今天就是要跟他对着干，这句话的字面意思让他毫无来由地红了脸，禁不住身子往下一滑，脑袋险些磕在墙上，伊万的手指在体内画着圈，似乎能感受到紧贴在小腹上的翘起，王耀在他的攻势下像只负伤的猎豹，反而突如其来地猛踹伊万的小腿，使他一个趔趄差点摔在王耀胯下，他伸进第三根手指，没有任何扩张就直直往里探去，惹得王耀扯住他头顶的头发发出闷哼，伊万轻车熟路地按住格外敏感的一点，却临阵叛逃抽出手托住王耀的后背，接着扶住他的腿搭上自己肩头，王耀只觉身下一空，心里有些慌张，手臂拼命抵住身后的墙壁不使自己滑下去，他不知道伊万扶住他后背的手是否可靠，正胡乱想着伊万突然挺身而入，他忍不住呻吟出声，体内灼人的高温，潮红的眼角和性感的背肌，伊万分不清哪样更让他的理智溃不成军，他向深处撞击，王耀的存在本身折磨得他发疯。

王耀的眼睛是波澜起伏的湖水，弓起的身体是滋生欲望与痛苦的温床，伊万俯下身亲吻王耀的心口，听着他在头顶发出低喘，似乎快要承受不住这个别扭的姿势，伊万调整角度一下下撞击着敏感点，却始终不正中红心，他不想这么快结束，他们尽情消耗着对方的体力与耐心，体内撞击产生的水声是计时的指针，他永远也不想迎来结束，王耀情不自禁的抽动是钝刀子一下下割他的肉，他抬起王耀的臀部将柱体送进更深处，炽热的包覆与吞咽使他感到快感像一阵电流蹿过全身，他想与他共同度过生命般漫长的性事，仿佛只要他不停下动作，他们自身和共处的小世界就能坚不可摧，他就能永远像这样将王耀圈在自己怀里，没有任何变故能打扰他们交合的肉体和灵魂。

王耀粗重的呼吸说明他已经快到了各方面的极限，快感一阵阵向下体聚集，将要决堤而出的危险，伊万加快节奏，逼迫王耀配合地挺起腰肢，留恋地吻着他的脸和脖子，令人情动的高温从交合处蔓延开，二人像是要融化在难耐的情欲里，全身的细胞都叫嚣着渴求下一轮互动，落日扫过地平线的边缘，他们没入灭顶的耀眼夕阳。

电话铃在耳边突兀地响起，伊万抓起话筒，另一边传来暴躁的大叫：“你到底来不来！把我们晾着就算了，你难道要王耀等你吗！”

“他谁也不会等。”伊万的声音沙哑得像许久没有说过话。“他先走了。”

他的目光一直没有离开过方才伊万与王耀消失的地方，那面墙壁上取而代之的是一台喋喋不休的电视，反复报道着一个登山协会遭遇雪崩的消息，一张熟悉的面孔在遇难者生前视频上一闪而过。

“随便你。”电话里的声音说。“但是像这样浑浑噩噩地待在家绝对不是王耀想看到的——”

“我不在乎，因为我永远都不能知道他是怎么想的了！”伊万几近咆哮着挂了电话。

电视的声音戛然而止，女主持人故作悲伤的脸凝固成一个可笑的表情，伊万想着要不要再看一遍，王耀的脸一闪而过带给他的除了深不见底的伤痛至少还有一丝快乐，他甚至不知道自己是怎么想的了，窗外的秋叶永远规律地落着，太阳每天定时定点地划过地平线，他想有人能一直与他欣赏生命中永恒的美景，从前希冀的朝朝暮暮此时变成漫长的折磨。


End file.
